This new invention relates to a clamp regulator for transfusing liquid and blood. The clamps of prior regulators make use of a roller or screw. When a roller is used (FIG. 7), a tubing (21) is first inserted between the inclined surface (23) of the bottom and a round rod (22), and a the round rod (22) is translated by rotation so that the flow rate can be regulated by constricting the tubing (21). If the round rod excessively tends to be an ellipse or a plane, the flow rate cannot be changed easily; on the contrary, the flow rate is rapidly decreased and difficult to be slightly regulated. When a screw is used, a tubing (17) is placed under a plane and an adjustable rod (19) having screw thread (20) thereon can be rotated upward and downward to exert a compressive force on the plane so that the flow rate can be adjusted. This kind of device, in comparison with the roll, can be regulated more accurately. Usually, the flow rate is regulated to the required value when liquid or blood is transfused, then injection begins with one hand grasping a clamp and another hand a stop watch. Nevertheless, the inconvenience in rotating the adjustable rod (19) with a one hand and holding bottom (18) steady with another when using a screw clamp is a drawback.
Regardless of using a roller or screw clamp, there is a common drawback: during injection, the flow rate inside tubings (21), (17) will be gradually decreased with time. The gradual decrease of the force tending to recover the round shape of tubings (21), (17), the reaction force and the elastic force of material, will cause the tubings to sink at the central parts thereof, so that the area passed by the flow will diminish. Furthermore when the other liquid is injected during liquid transfusion or blood transfusion of mingled injection, tubings (21), (17) will oscillate on account of the adjusting portion being small and the clamps being mounted to the central parts of tubings (21), (17).